In need
by Numb
Summary: What happens when the bookworm girl Sora Takenouchi decides to 'experiment' with a Cupid potion that is capable to drive crazy guy's hormones? My first fic! Fourth chapter up: Tertiary effects.
1. Prologue

****

In Need

Hi there! I'm new at this ff.net writing stuff and this is my first fanfic ^_^* I don't know what to say... except: please, go easy with the reviews... You don't want me to stay tormented for the rest of my author's life because of a pile of flames do you? If you have some critisism, then post it. If you have some ideas, then post them. If you have comments, then post them all. If you have questions, POST!

This fic takes place in the real world. Digiworld never happened. They don't know each other but they go to the same school. Yamato's still a singer, Taichi's a soccer star and Mimi is one of the cheerleaders. Koushiro is the 'computer-obssesed' boy, Jyou is the same paranoiac we all know and Sora... Well, read to find out ^_~

-> **Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything related to Digimon, I don't own this chewing gum I stole from the shop a few blocks away, I don't even own this chair I'm sitting on right now 

+++++++++++++++

"Kitty, are you sure of what you're doing? You don't want to poison me like you did last time, do you? Why I'm even doing this? Oh my, you shouldn't use mom's spoon! Why are you looking at me like that?" 

A violet haired, black dressed and very annoyed girl punched her cousin's arm, making her frown and culr up in a fetal position, shivering.

"Sora, shut up would you? Now I can clearly see why you asked me to do this" she said and turned her attention to the boiling mixture on the oven of Sora Takenouchi's house. It smelled like chicken and eggs, even if some of the ingredients were a strange combination of disgusting bugs that some people may prefer to call 'a special touch'.

Kitty stirred a couple of times and after four hours of harsh work and convincing her cousin that this was an easy potion, she said "done. Now we must let it cool down for no more, no less than fifty minutes and then you must drink it immediatly without even breath. What time is it?" Sora checked her Snoopy watch "half past two...! Oh my God! It's so late! If mom come see us she'll kill me for sure!" Kitty rolled her eyes.

The red haired girl couldn't help it but feel slightly scared and really uncomfortable. Her cousin Kitty was around tweenty five years old, she was sixteen. Her cousin Kitty was cool, she wasn't. Her cousin Kitty was popular, loved, rebel. She wasn't. Her cousin Kitty was a witch, she wasn't.

She had discovered her special power two years ago and until that day had prepared at last sixty differents potions, every of them with different effects. She had earned a lot of money 'helping' people in different ways and making them swear a pact of silence or they'd be dead shortly.

"So, Sora, tell me. Why do you all of sudden want a Cupid potion? I thought you weren't interested on boys or love related business."

Sora brought her knees to her chest and wraped her arms around them. "Well... Every girl I know has a boyfriend. My problem is that I can't talk to boys without feeling nauseous and my head doesn't work properly" she explained embarrassed. Her cousin nodded

"You know, it's funny. The same thing happened to me at your age, but discovered that one must get used to boys. Maybe as your father weren't with you when you were a child, and since you aren't a really social girl, you never got used to them... And that's why you're having problems to get communicated. So that's why I'm here, to help you out" she directed a reassuring smile to Sora. "Now, what about some tv until this potion is ready?" She nodded and both headed to the living-room.

++++++++

"Remember that you mustn't breath ok? Now, at the count of three: 1... 2... 3!"

Sora took the glass that contained the green 'stuff' and started drinking its content.

_UGH!! This tastes awful! Remember, Sora, it's for your own good... But it's horrible I can't anymore!_ She mentally slapped herself and with a last efford emptied the glass.

"AGGGHHH" was the only thing she could said as she made strange face gestures and breathing heavily. "THAT was the horriblest thing I ever drunk!"

"Well dear, potioning have its consequences... I'm not responsible for second effects, nauseas or vomit. Neighter for a bad result of the potion or a dissatisfied costumer." Kitty told her reading a little paper on her pocket. "Now you can go to sleep. Tomorrow all the boys around will have crazy hormones and I will be happy about having helped you with your problem".

Sora looked a bit puzzled "what do you mean by 'crazy hormones'?"

"Didn't I tell you?" She asked. Sora shook her head as nervousness could be read across her face. "Well, you will start repelling a scent that can be only sensed by boys younger than eighteen. For some odd reason, it seem to have an hormonal effect and they have the desesperate urge to be as close as possible to that person."

"You... Didn't tell me that!!! I thought it would help me to find my true love not to have a horde of drooling boys on me!!" She said desperately. 

"Well sweety, you should have told me earlier." Kitty replied shrugging "if you want the antidote... Well... I don't have one. The effect last one month and I don't find that terrible that some guys fall for you."

Sora was pale. She felt as if her heart wasn't beating anymore. ":You have to make a cure for this... C'mon we can prapare it right away." She said and grabbed her mother's spoon. 

"Sorry Sora, but it's not possible. I'm sure you can resist a month of happiness..." The red haired girl was about to kill her cousin when some footsteps headed to the girl's location.

"Sora! Kitty! What are you doing up so late! And what's that horrible smell? Go to sleep now, you have school tomorrow!" Sora's mother commanded.

The amber eyed girl mentally slapped herself. How could she let her cousin drag her to this point? She wanted to die or just hide in a dark room for a whole month.

But no. She obediently brushed her teeth and went to bed, unware of what tomorrow would be like.

+++++++++++++++

Well, short but it's just the prologue. So what you think? Hope you enjoyed reading as I did writing it and please um... Review? I'll see you guys in the next chapter ^_^

**>nUMb**


	2. Ch. 1: Secondary effects

****

In Need

**>Intro**: PG-13 / Digimon / Romance - Fantasy / Chapter one

**>note**: People, thanks for the reviews! I never thought about having even one for that crappy prologue... I think they're a lot, and I mean that... So, this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers who were great, thank you all! *sob* (New readers: do not feel like less! You'll also have a special place in my heart)

**>Disclaimer** I don't own Digimon but I do own Serial Experiments Lain (get punched by SEL creators)

+++++++++++

Her black canvas shoes echoed with each step she made as she climbed higher up the stairs. Her face had a shiny color for the sweating, even if she had only walked a few blocks to arrive there. She was sure: the potion was doing something strange inside her and she wasn't feeling good at all. 

Her vision was blurred and each step seemed to be higher than the one before. Her breathing was irregular and her lungs hurt with each breath she took. She was experiencing a major headache and her eyes were half way to get completely closed as her eyelids felt heavy. She could barely stay holded to the handrail since her sweaty hands slipped off it. 

Nobody helped her since she was half an hour late and the stairs were completely empty, as well as the halls. She had 'accidentally' forgotten to set her alarm clock but, unlucky her, her mother had to work early and waked her up. 

Her whole body shivered when she finally arrived with one last effort to the top of the stairs of Odaiba high school, where her class-room was. 

She suddenly fell to her knees as she didn't feel her legs anymore. Her eyes finally wide-opened with fear as she tried to move but only got an obnoxious hard pain from her back and with a groan she had no options but lay on it before the kneeled position killed her with pain. 

Her face had its features harsh as rock, it almost seemed contracted. She felt as if her whole body was traveled up and down by a painful cramp, her dessesperated rubbing-the-pain actions were useless and only brought more agony. 

"Wh--what; the fuck--?..." she barely said the first words that came to her mind between cringed teeth before everything went black. 

+++++++ 

The bell rang for at last five seconds before every boy and girl got out of the class room, out of the first period. The crowds of talking and footsteps could be heard for at last the next neighborhood. 

The deafening noises slowly faded away as at last sixty pairs of eyes were settled on a girl with short red hair lying on the floor. Her school bag was some stairs down and her head was laying on the last step of them. Her body position was strange and it hurt just to look at it as her legs were folded under her back. Her arms were like rubbing the top of her hips but since she didn't move at all it was hard to tell. 

"Get; out of the way!" The math professor, Mr. Yamuki said, trying to make his away past the students that were surrounding the girl. He checked her pulse trembling and screamed "quickly;, take her with the nurse now!" 

Some guys from the soccer team stepped forward and volunteered to help, but they were only pushed away by another group of guys who wanted to carry her, as well. 

"You; will not take her you asshole! I can hold her much better than you" a boy with brown hair and green eyes told another one who was already picking her up and kicked his ass as he kneeled. 

Fist flew. Yells and punches could be heard all around the halls and the story below. 

A new bunch of professors came running towards the fighting area and tried to stop the out of their mind boys, but they were savager than they seemed. The punches full of angriness and some kind of over-protective attitude towards the girl that still laid unconscious were the cause of a considerable number of teeth on the floor, bleeding noises and purple eyes. 

_Wha-- What is all that noise? Where am I? Why I feel like I've been... stabbed in every part of my body?_ Her eyes slowly opened, revealing two amber orbs. They winced with pain as she unsuccessfully tried to lift her head. 

The only things she could move were her eyes, which turned desperately at every point searching for some kind of help, or a familiar face. Soon, her eyes started hurting and she had to close them too, as the screaming yells and fighting sounds keep pouring into her ears. 

"Here;, let me help you." She could make out a voice between all the noise. She made her best to look who was talking but the pain increased even more _Is he talking to me? Did someone realize of my presence?_ and her whole body went limp again. 

The boy smiled pitifully as he stared at her. The savage fighting wasn't yet under control so he took advantage of the distraction and grabbed the bag she dropped, put it on her shoulder and then lifted the girl, one hand holding her neck and the other under her knees. 

Her head feel as if she was dead, but she was breathing so the guy knew she just fainted. Her back was harsh and her body was shaking as he carried her along the stairs towards the nurse. 

The boy was surprised. He hadn't notice before but her hair color was beautiful and her eyes had the strangest color he'd ever seen. He blushed a crimsom red as he kept looking at her but lucky fully realized that he was going to trip if he kept doing so. 

_Stop looking! C'mon, you have to take her to the nursery... Or else..._ He pulled those thoughts away and walked even faster, sincerely wishing the best for the unconscious goddess. 

++++++++ 

"Moshi-moshi;, Takenouchi residence" a feminine voice answered. Drops feel from her wet hair towards a flower arrangement on the table, next to the phone, as she had just finished her bath. 

"Hello;, I assume I'm talking with Sora Takenouchi's mother, aren't I?" The voice on the other line responded. 

"You; assume well. Who I'm speaking to?" She said, taking the flowers in her hand, fixing a lily that wasn't in the right place. 

"I;'m Yasuka Motarma, the school's director." 

Sora's mother eyes opened with surprise and for a second a flash of angriness could be seen across her face. 

"What; happened? Did Sora do something bad?" 

"No;, no, do not change my words. Sora needs to be picked up, I'm afraid she's not feeling well and she's not looking good, either." 

"What;? But she was perfect this morning! What happened?" Preoccupation replaced the angriness as her eyes opened in surprise. She dropped the flowers on the table, couldn't care less about them in that moment.

"Well;, we found her lying unconscious this morning. She's felling a bit better now but she can barely move and she says that her head is hurting, as well as the rest of her body." 

"Oh; my... I'm going right away" she said in a concerned tone and hanged the phone. 

She got dressed quickly, almost without looking what she was wearing. Her socks were wised and her hair a complete mess.

"Kitty;, I'm leaving now. Sora fainted in school and she's not feeling good. I'll be back shortly." Kitty nodded and got back to her reading of 'Potions and Ingredients, were to get them?' magazine. 

She mentally slapped herself _I knew Sora wouldn't handle it, she's too weak and this is her first potion... Oh I'm such a stupid bastard, I should have warned her about this and convince her mother to let her skip school... She's certainly going to kill me when she gets better_

Kitty shivered at the thought and then got back to her reading.

+++++++ 

"How;'s she feeling?" 

"A; bit better than in the morning, but she isn't feeling good yet" 

"Oh...; Do you think that the cause of this sudden sickness is the notice you gave her?"

"...;" 

"You; did tell her, didn't you?" 

Two shadows were standing into the darkness of the Takenouchi's kitchen. One of them was taller than the other one and better built. Short hair on both heads could be seen by the slight moonlight rays that barely could made their way inside the room dodging the closed courtains. 

"No;, I still didn't... I'm afraid of the way she may react..." The shorter one said, little audible in the darkness that surrounded the house as it talked in a soft whisper.

"But; you have to. I thought we had an agreement and that I would be moving here next week, didn't I?" 

"Of; course you are... Look I'll tell her tomorrow and hope for the best" 

The taller nodded and then leaned forward to the shorter. They embraced each other in what seemed a passionate kiss, then let go and walked outside the kitchen. 

"Bye;, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how it went" the shorter said as it opened the front door. 

"I;'ll be waiting. I love you" the other said. And with a last kiss, it disappeared into the darkness of the cold night. 

+++++++ 

"So;, Sora, how do you feel?" Kitty asked the red haired that was looking awfully and pallid. She had bags under her eyes, obviously caused by a bad night sleep and a hot water bag on the back. 

She just clenched her teeth. Her jaw hurt as well so she didn't waste her still alive mode to respond some dirty words to the responsible of her pain.

"Look;, I'm sorry. I should have warned you about the secondary effects. But don't worry; the pain will pass in a few hours. Strange though, most of the time they're only headaches but in your case there were cramps, faints, pain, sweat and swearing. I just hope the ones to come are lighter than these ones." 

Sora wide-eyed in pain, surprise, agony and murdering instincts. She barely turned her head and winced when her neck suffered the consequences. "W--; Wha-t?" 

"Uppss;, I already gave the plot away! I'm sorry; I don't want to tell you the ones to come and ruin the party. But I assure you, you're going to like them, my femme fatal" Kitty said and winked. She then stood up and walked out of the room with a mischievous grin.

Sora felt loneliness. Loneliness and pain, much pain. A soft wind flew across the opened window and she shivered. If her eyes weren't so smart, she would just cry now and there. The potion wasn't doing its job... No that she was complaining that much, but she was afraid that Kitty might have done something wrong or just wanted to revenge of that time when Sora dropped all her magic ingredients, taking them to a sad ending.

Lucky fully, her mother entered and closed the window, then covered her with the sheets.

"Sora;, Sora... I don't know how did you manage to put yourself in such a situation..." Her mother told her, sighing. "I; wanna tell you something, but I don't know if it's the right moment." 

Sora nodded a bit, or at last it seemed like she did anyway. 

Her mother took a deep breath and then looked carefully at her daughter, as if wanting to find out what would her reaction be. 

"Ok...; But please, don't hate me for not telling you earlier..." 

+++++++++++

Voilá! This chapter finally done. I'm happy happy. 

Well, kind of a cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers! Who was the mysterious guy that took her to the nurse? What does Sora's mother wanted to tell her? Who was the strange shadow? Which are the effects to come? All this will be answered in the next chapter! Sorry, too hyper at the moment and it's very late. Sorry again if it's short and if it seems rushed, cause it is, in a way. 

Ok *deep breath* I, from the deepest side of my soul, hope you found this, the first chapter, likeable. I, also, hope you to review and then, post your vote: who is Sora staying with, is it Yamato? Or is it Taichi? You tell me and also, accompany it with your sincere and pure comment about this sincere and pure fic. Btw (people sighs) I'll try my best to make this fic kawaii. I mean, not a melodrama with lots of pain and suffering and that kind of borring stuff ya know... I hate those 

Thnx a lot, my dear readers, and excuse me if this fic really sucks

**>nUMb**


	3. Ch. 2: Egocentric thoughts and horrible ...

****

In Need

**>Intro**: PG-13 / Digimon / Romance - Fantasy / Chapter two

**>note**: Sorry for taking so long but writing is a lot more difficult than I thought. So, yeah, I'm doing my best, I'm trying to make determinated rules like 'write or you'll not eat'. So, yeah, I'm crazy and I have my mind in other stuff right now. I just came back from a travel with my school mates and I can't keep myself focused on my job (I mean the writing one. All I wanna do is watch Cowboy Bebop and sleep until 4:00 pm). So, excuse me if this chapter is sucky and badly written but it's like I'm flying 24/7 (no, I'm not smoked). 

And about the couples... I don't know, Yamato won with the reviews. But I think this would be... A little more interesting if we make a love triangle don't ya think? If you don't know what I mean, then go and read: big surprise is right ahead.

**>Disclaimer** : I don't own this chlidlish anime. I just like the characters and the cherrys.

+++++++++++

Her cinamon eyes watched curiously the brown ones of her mother, asking for an answer that seemed reluctant to show up. Keeping her eyelids open and the stare fixed in one place caused her a smart that semeed to increase by every second. Nevertheless her willpower and the pity her mother was provoking her in that moment were such that she made her best to keep that eye contact she felt so nesessary. 

The bottom lip of the woman was becoming unhealty white, since she was biting it with her two front teeth. That moment of remorse was driving her insane. The hand that hold her daughter's one started to make some preassure. She wanted to say it all, yet nothing came out of her mouth. No words were capable to describe how she felt towards her red-haired, with the huge ploy she had been carring her through this last three years. (an: do you like this kind of writing?? It's so... heavy... But since in the reviews you told me 'weak wording'... I don't know, tell me if you like it this way) 

"I;'m going to call Kitty, she may also want to listen this" she said and, relaxing a bit from that uncomfortable moment, she lifted from her knees and started yelling the cat-like name, that was soonly answered by the violet haired girl. 

Sora closed her eyes and sighed in a way she never thought possible to be meant towards her mother. She had always been a serious woman, direct and shameless. As soon as something seemed out of place to her, she'd try to fix it or at least talk about it. But in this last days, she'd divert her gaze ashamed if her daughter was close, say that nothing was wrong when asked. Like if this actions where fundamental. 

On the other hand but not that far away, it was not like her daughter had nothing to hide herself or that she didn't feel uncomfortable. This happened, especially if they started talking about the why of that sudden pain, if she had any idea of why the whole school floor started fighting so to carry her to the nurse. 

"Oh; my GOD! Congratulations! You're so damn lucky!" Kitty's yells could be heard all around the house. Sora wanted to get up in that instant and find out what had happened, what the hell did her mother want to tell her but she wouldn't dare. The curiosity was starting to cause her a headache and her attemps to get up, even if the cramps and physical pains had stopped considerably, kept her in bed even more painfully than before. 

Immediately some hurried steps climbed up the stairs to her room, where the exited voice of Kitty's finally announced her; "your; mother is getting married!! And guess who's the lucky man! Yoruko Kamishi!!" 

+++++++++ 

"ACCHIIUU;" the figure of a crouched down man, of medium build sneezed while packing the lamp of the living-room; "someone; must be talking about me." 

"Bless; you" two voices said at the same time, younger than the first one, while they where taking the dishes out of the sideboard. 

"Don;'t copy me, you moron" one of them said in an angry tone, ready to build a fight of a meaningless thing. 

"I; didn't copy you, go get a life" said the second, while he closed his fists and got ready to give back any attack that answer could cause. 

The first one charged for the second and in no-time they where already curled on the floor, hitting each other like there was no tomorrow. Luckyfully, Yoruko Kamishi was present to stop the two beasts rolling around, letting come out their lips a considerably amount of dirty language. 

"Stop; it you two! Are you ever gonna change? Do you even thought that we're going to live with another people? If you keep having this non-sense fights, I'll have to take some drastic methods" his firm voice echoed in the teen's ears. In a second they were already on their feet, but they kept giving alternative elbows on the ribs. 

"Sorry; pop, but Yama the perfect can't hear you because of the side-effects of an abusive use of hair-gel" Taichi Kamishi, a boy with brown spiky hair and eyes like chocolate and star of his school soccer team said mockingly, giving his brother a shove. 

"See; pop? This asshole won't stop bugging me even if his brain is not in the correct place" Yamato Kamishi, a natural blonde, zafire eyed, lead singer of the really popular band 'The teenage wolves' who had brought fame and lots of money to the Kamishi last name replied, giving back his brother's insignificant aggression. 

Yoruko sighed. What was he supposed to do with two hyperactive teenagers? Luckyfully, on Friday he wouldn't be alone anymore. Finally his dreams of living with the woman he loved would come true. "Are; you two done packing? We must carry all this stuff tomorrow to her house so please hurry." 

Both guys nodded their heads and started packing again, without stopping, of course, the evil glares and obscene gestures. 

+++++++++ 

"So; how did you meet him? Was it romantic?" Kitty asked exitedly the elder woman, who's name by the way was Katsura. She was blushed by all the questions Kitty had and disappointed that her daughter, Sora, couldn't say a thing. 

The red-haired girl closed her eyes. This was all so sudden to her. Yesterday her mother was a single, kind woman and today she has a boyfriend who's planning to move in her territory by Friday. Was that common? 

She felt both ways, happy and disappointed. Her mother had promised her that she'd love her father, even after death, no matter what. She'd promised that her love was only for her, and Kitty who's parents had died recently and who had not other relative. Was that a lie? How was she supposed to feel in that exact moment towards her mother? Hate? Love? Pity? 

No, she was not the one who should be hated. She should be receiving congratulations and hugs about her new discovery. Sora was being selfish, wanting all the love her mother could give only for her, not caring how she felt. 

For one second, she imagined what the world had been for Katsura this years. She'd had to mantein the house, the debts, her daughter, all by herself. Fighting against sexual disapointments and loneliness as she awaked in the morning and there was nobody there, by her side, but her watch. Nobody to comfort her those days when the sadness attacked. Nobody to hug her and tell her how beautiful she looked. 

Then, what was Sora useful for? Had she only caused pain, being herself and unbreakable bond between her deceased father and her mother? Had her mother suffered when she looked at her and then remembered her husband? Was her life as useless as she felt it was? 

She felt scared. Did her mother love her? Or she only felt the need to take care of her because of her old fiancee? Was that it? 

No, it couldn't be. How many times had she told her how much she loved her? How many hugs and kisses had she shared with her? She did love her. She did. She did. 

"I; love you! Don't leave me!" Sora suddenly screamed, getting up and hugging her mother as tightly as she could. Her body didn't hurt her anymore and neither did her eyes as she cried both, happy and sad tears. 

"Wha--; Sora? Are you ok?" Her mother, pasmated at her daughter's sudden actions, could do nothing, but return the hug and smile. 

"Are; you feeling ok? Anything hurts?" She asked as she pulled her embrace away and looked at the beautiful amber eyes. 

The young nodded and took the tears away with her fingertips. 

"Amazing;, you released yourself from the pain. But now can you please be quiet so she can tell us how she met him?" Kitty said in that coldly tone of her. 

Sora nodded and sat down on the bed. She was happy, with no reason but the only thought of knowing that her mother cared and loved her enough as to give the hug back. She then released that she was in need of love, it was all she wanted. 

"I; met him in this parents reunion at Sora's school. All the people knew each other and we were the only ones who seemed completely lost in our business. I was sitting on those uncomfortable wood chairs when I heard someone sighing behind me. It was him and he looked depressed. 

"So;, I lifted from the chair and walked towards his place. He told me that her woman had escaped with his Jaguar and all the money on his account, leaving him with his two kids." She giggled a bit at his disfortune; "so; I said I could help him, that I knew this great lawyer, and before we knew it, he had invited me to a drink and well, live goes on".; 

She finished her sentence with a sigh and her eyes sparkled cornily. 

"Wow; now, that's romantic." Kitty said sarcastically. 

+++++++++ 

It was Thursday afternoon. Yamato and Taichi Kamishi got out of the school's doors as other million guys did. They had to walk fast, before their fans could see them. 

Today they had to help Yoruko to move all the boxes to the Takenouchi's house. 

"Has; that woman any kids?" Taichi asked innocently as he combed his afro-like hair. 

"Pop; told me she had this girl Sora but he had never seen her. He told me that she comes to our school. I don't know, I have never seen her either" he replied while turning around looking if any crazy girl was following them. 

"Sora; Takenouchi... Wait I know! Isn't that girl that won the best student award last year?" Yamato snapped his fingers. 

Hey yeah you're right! But I don't remember her though so I don't think she was that hot" he said, almost dissapointed that his memory about her didn't got along with the stereotype of 'perfect girl' he always kept in mind. 

"It; doesn't mater. As long as I can catch her in the shower some time. C'mon let's run or pop'll be angry with us".; Yamato smiled at the perverted mind of his brother. He'd always be chasing girls around, specially if they were cute and had many curves. 

Not like him. He was reserved and even if he'd always enjoy a night of passion, his girlfriends didn't last more than a month. 

+++++++++ 

"Where; do you want us to put this Ms Takenouchi?" Yamato and Taichi asked as they carried a long and heavy box. 

"Oh;, put it up-stairs, I'll take care of it later" she said kindly. 

Both boys sweatdropped. They had to carry that damn heavy box up the stairs! Damn it. 

"Don;'t push me you asshole! You're making me fall!" Taichi said. 

"I;'m not pushing, you always fall by yourself!" He replied angrily "it; doesn't matter, I'm not starting a fight with you now. C'mon we made it".; 

When they arrived to the top of the stairs their backs were killing them. They sat down and rested against the wall for some seconds. 

"Hey; Tai... Do you smell that?" The blonde haired asked. 

"Yeah.; It's strange, it smells like honey" he said as he lifted his nose to the air so to smell it better "very...; Stimulating." 

"How; about we check out?" Yama said as he got up and started following one of his five senses. 

"Why; not?" 

---- 

'How long has it been since I took a bath?' Sora questioned herself as she stepped out the shower and enveloped herself into a towel. She had skipped school since she still felt weak in one way, or another. 

The mist covering the room was dense because she loved hot water. She could barely see her feet. She carefully found the door handle and slowly opened it. 

But her stomach jumped in surprise as she didn't find the classical blue wallpaper 

"AAHHH;!" 

+++++++++++

Hehehe... Cliffy! Can ya guess? 

The next chapter will contain less thoughts and more action, but I had to make this one a little... Reflective, so you people would understand a little what the characters are going through. 

**>nUMb**

Ps: Would somebody mind reading my other fic, 'The Old House'? It's R rated and darkie, and so what! It's not like you have never read a NC-17 even if you're not seventeen. This is only R! And I have a nice future for that fic, like psycho Digidestined, each with a different problem. Well, I don't know. Thanks for the two people that reviewed, very kind of you. Anyway I'm going to continue it. If you like an original plot, read it. 

(Oh and... THANK YOU all for all the reviews the last chapter got. I'm really thankful about them ^_^) 


	4. Ch. 3: Step-brothers: to laugh or to cry...

In Need  
  
Intro: PG-13 / Digimon / Romance - Fantasy / Chapter two  
  
  
::hello. Since ya people asked for it, mostly humor in this chapter--- but beware of the upcoming- serious -stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: mmm... Let me see... We have chocolate chips cookies, pop corn, lollipops, Coca Cola, bubble gum... But no Digimon. A bubble gum then huh? That'd be $5.00. What I'm not a thief!! Pay or you get nothing! Ok, thank you here ya goo. Enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
+++++++  
  
  
Kitty sat reflective in front of the computer screen. Her eyes moved quickly from left to right, reading an e-mail her close friend, also an expert in potions, had sent her.  
  
Wrom: QWOYIYZUNNYCGPKYLEJGDGVCJVTLBXFG  
To: magic_kitty@aol.com  
  
  
You tried the love potion on your cousin?? Now that's interesting. Did she complain too much with the secondary effects? I took that potion once and I felt like dying, it's horrible. Never less, the third effects were strange ya know,I can't remember a thing... But from what I've been told... Me being so goody goody and all, it was weird. Specially since the boys kept chasing me even with me in that position. How did she take that sudden--?  
  
  
The violet haired girl couldn't finish reading as Sora's screech reached her ears. She sighed and mumbling something about peace, lifted from her seat and walked towards the bathroom to see what was going on.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise as two boys charged towards her. One of them had a bar of soap stuked in the middle of his bushy brown hair and the other a closed eye, holding in his hand a shampoo.  
  
'Oh holy shit' Kitty could only thought as the two beasts knocked her off and the three of them ended on a pile, with their eyes twisting like little spirals.  
  
Rushed steps followed the stairs until the top, and a blue eyed, brown haired man sweat dropped at the sight in front of him. He walked up to the three and helped Kitty, which was at the bottom, to stand up.   
  
She dizzily put the palm of her hand on her forehead and rubbed her back slightly.   
  
"What the hell is up with these kids today?" She said without thinking. The boys' limp bodies were still there, lying unconscious.  
  
"You know how teens are" the man said sighing. Kitty, recently noticing his presence, took an indifferent glare at him.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked closing slightly one eye suspiciously, crossing her arms across her chest. The man put his palm up protectively and shook his head, in sign that he was a trustable person.  
  
"I think we hadn't met before. I'm Yoruko Kamishi, and these are mi sons, Yamato Kamishi" he explained, kneeling besides him, removing a hair from his blonde head, at which act he immediately stood up and, taking a brush and a headphone from God knows where, started fixing his stylish and suave hairstyle; "and Taichi Kamishi" he knelt besides his other son and slightly caressed the side of his stomach with his finger, and the teen curled up in a fetal position and started laughing.  
  
Kitty sweat dropped.  
  
"They might be a little brute but they're good boys". He said as he turned again to her. "I suppose you're Sora" he asked looking at her yellowish eyes.   
  
She shook her head and smiled. 'So, this is the great Yoruko Kamishi, father of the rock star and the soccer player... Interesting'. "No, I'm Kitty Takenouchi, pleased to meet you, at last" she said as they both shook hands. Kitty felt her other hand strangely warm, and she looked dawn to see Taichi shocking it.   
  
"Aaaand I'm Taichi" he said smiling in a goofy way. "May I ask you something?"   
  
Kitty looked suspicious for some seconds deeply into the boy's brown chocolate eyes, and then to his brother, that was fighting against an empty gel tub to get the last remaining of it.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi" the three of them looked puzzled at her; "the girl, in the bathroom. She is Sora Takenouchi". She said smiling award-like at her reading minds good work.  
  
"How... How did ya know...?" Taichi tried to ask her as he looked even more confused than in math classes. "Never mind. She's our step-sister?"  
  
Kitty nodded.   
  
"Sweet!" Both boys said at the same time as they gave the high-five.   
  
Yoruko glared his boys. They could be so stupid sometimes that he felt ashamed. Lucky fully everyone loved them because of their reputation, so there was not much to worry about, except fan girls that would always chase them around. They several times threw rocs to their windows broking them into million pieces. And the boys would just laugh their heads off and then disappear with the girls, better not knowing where to.  
  
Suddenly rushed steps could be heard from the opposite direction of the hall and then a door was strongly shut. The two turned their heads, Yamato carefully so not to ruin his work, and they both lifted from the floor.   
  
Kitty was aware of their actions and decided that it was enough suffering for her little innocent cousin, as she stepped forward and stopped the two drooling boys.  
  
They both snapped out of their trance and looked at the girl. They then looked at each other and started laughing stupidly; "and you think you can stop us? We wanna meet our new sister!"  
  
Kitty shook her head in disagreement and slapped the boy's faces "you should feel ashame, perverts!" Their eyes shut open in amaze, then started watering on the verge of tears and they both ran to hide behind their father.  
  
"You-- You bad, evil girl!" They both yelled, pointing her with shaking fingers from behind their dad's back. Kitty rolled her eyes at her new brothers. They acted so cool and all in the concerts or in the soccer games, but when it came to normal life they were two cry babies. "Pop! Pop! Did you see what she did to us?! Do something!"  
  
That comment was followed by another roll of eyes, this time from their father; "boys, I believe you're big enough like to take care of yourselves alone. I'm going to help Katsura with the boxes." He said and, messing the guys' hairs, walked down stairs.   
  
Yamato let go a horrible "AAAAAAIIIGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!" and then let himself drop on his knees; "why?! Why?!?" He asked to the ceiling, tears pouring out his eyes. Taichi kneeled besides him and patted him softly on the shoulder. "Hey dude... Don't worry, we'll find you some more hair gel, ok?" The blonde nodded between sobs and Taichi stood up again, looking seriously at Kitty, straight in the eyes.   
  
She had her back against the wall, gracefully scratching her arm. "What?" She asked at Taichi's menacing stare. The boy took a step forward "you better let me go to the bathroom, or my brother is going to experiment a serious trauma" he said, and stepped forward once again. Kitty looked at the boy sobbing on the floor, his hands covering his messy hair as he repeated over and over again "...don't let anybody see me now...".   
  
The twenty-five years old girl couldn't help it, but starting to laugh her head off as she watched the boy curl up even more. She grabbed her stomach in pain and let her bunkly knees fell to the floor.  
  
Taichi, taking profit of the situation, ran towards the bathroom and searched desperately for some gel, or something that could at least be useful. He finally reached it and prepared to help his brother.   
  
But that smell, the honeyish one, got into his nose once again. "No... No... Brother... Mussst help--" He pleaded as his legs carried him against his will towards the opposite direction.  
  
Then suddenly a door shut open on his face. And with a thud he fell to the ground.  
  
  
Sora Takenouchi's eyebrows rose as she hit something with the door. She looked around, left, then right. She noticed on the floor the bushy haired boy from five minutes ago and immediately jumped backwards as she thought about the potion.  
  
Since he didn't make any movements she subconsciously started to worry. He had a drop of blood falling from his nose.   
  
Sora kneeled besides him carefully, watching him closely. As he wasn't moving, and he seemed not to plain to do so any sooner without help, Sora slowly shooked him. He didn't move. Then harder. He didn't move.  
  
Now worried truly fully, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, lifted and started slapping him hard on the face; "wake up! Wake up!! Wake up damn!!!"   
  
Taichi shut open his eyes as Sora kept punching him chalantly. He backed away from her in agony. His face like a colorful balloon from her slaps.  
  
"You want to kill me?!" He asked scared. Sora sweat dropped "hey! You were dying on me" she simply replied and smiled uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah but you know how hard it is to get this cute face and to--" He dead stopped. He had recently noticed that it was her, Sora 'towel' Takenouchi.  
  
He immediately grabbed her hands in his and his face got dangerously close to hers. She got away a bit and asked scared "wha-- What are you doing?!"   
  
The boy only replied "your eyes, they're amazing... Never seen that color before..." And got even closer. Sora, flushed like only she could, tried to make the gap between them bigger, but he only responded by pressing his body against hers. His hands keeping her from moving.   
  
She tried to get away, but he was definitely stronger. He closed his eyes and got closer, only one inch separated them from kissing and he could feel her hot breath on his lips. Then, the gap slowly vanished and his lips met hers softly, barely brushing.  
  
  
  
"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!"   
  
Taichi's chocolate eyes flush opened to met scared cinnamons. He smiled slightly and let go of her, then grabbed the gel bottle and muttering an "I'm sorry sista, but you're the most beautiful thing ever" ran away.  
  
Sora laid there and, flushed and speechless, passed out.  
  
  
"Yama!! Yama! Don't worry, everything is gonna be ok! I'm here with you buddy!" Taichi said as he handed the bottle to Yamato, who desperately took it and started fixing his hair maniacally.  
  
Kitty was by now gasping for air between laughs. She was rolling on the floor, holding her stomach. Her face completely red.  
  
"AAAAAAHhhAHAHHAhshashhahhahHHHAA... You-- You-- Bastarrddd! Hahaha--- What did you--- Did you--- Did you--- Do with my cousin!!?!" She managed to ask as she barely stood up and walked like a drunkard towards Sora.  
  
"Save, thanks to you bro" Yama said, showing his perfect white teeth in an award winning smile. Taichi hugged his brother "for a second I thought I'd lost you!" He said and tears ran down his eyes; "promise me you'll not ran out of gel again!!" Yamato was also crying and between sobs said "I-- I promise-- sob--" And they both cried.  
  
  
Kitty made her way to Sora and found her unconscious on the floor. She got some water in her hands and made her wake up by pouring some on her.   
  
"What happened?" Kitty asked. Sora looked away and said nothing. "C'mon you know you can trust me!" She requested for an answer again. Sora looked at her eyes in pain "well-- The bushy boy--" Kitty interrupted her "Taichi" and Sora rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. He-- He kissed me..." Sora said in a thin whisper. Kitty was about to reply, when voices called from downstairs.  
  
"Hey boys -and girls- come downstairs, let's eat something." It was Katsura's voice. Sora was thankful since she didn't want to talk about what had happened.  
  
As they all sat down on the table, Sora couldn't help it but looking to the floor. She was completely embarrassed at the boys' presence. She took a glance at the blonde, Yamato, as her mother had introduced him as a second ago, who smiled tenderly at her. She looked to the window.  
  
"So boys, have you met the girls? This is my daughter, Sora" Katsura said, putting the palm of her hand on Sora's shoulder; "and she is Kitty" she said pointing at the girl.  
  
"Yeah we've already meet" Taichi said smiling pokily at Sora. She just ignored him. "Hey dad... Are we staying here tonight?" Yamato asked to Yoruko that was busy dealing with his steaks to catch some of the ramen. He looked up "no, not yet. On Friday, most like it." They both sighed and looked with puppy eyes at Katsura.  
  
She then clasped her hands together "why don't you let your kids stay here tonight so they can get to know the girls?" She said proud of her idea.   
  
"I don't know... You guys are ok with that?" Yoruko asked. Both guy's eyes were big and dreamily. "Really?! Can we??" They asked grinning madly, with excitement. Katsura nodded "then it's all settled". The boys made the high-five down the table and smiled devilishly.  
  
By now the dear reader can picture what Sora's face was. She faked a smile, and then looking away started cursing under her breath "damn bastards... Kill mom... Fucking ideas..."   
  
Kitty that was smiling brightly since she would get a fun night, felt sorry for poor little Sora. But she secretly thought 'mm... Maybe this'll help to make the third effects out to the light...'  
  
"Kitty, Sora, would you mind retiring the dishes please?" Katsura asked. Sora got up and grabbed her mother's, Yoruko's and Kitty's, not even taking the risk to approach the two boys. Kitty smiled and grabbed their plates.  
  
  
The rest of the afternoon Sora spent it with some quality time, locked in her bedroom. No matter how hard her mother would knock and tell her to get out, to talk to the boys. She took profit and made her homework, then read something and took a nap. Sonly for everyone but Sora, the night came by very quickly and she decided to skip dinner, telling she didn't feel like it.  
  
Then, knocking again on her door. "Sora, open up! It's me, I'm gonna sleep in your room 'cause the boys are sleeping in mine". Sora lazily lifted from the bed and unlocked the door. She then put in her pajamas and got herself into her bed.   
  
Kitty rolled her eyes " poor guys, they were depressed and watched the tv the whole afternoon. Besides, Sora, you can't lock yourself for the eternity, you know?" Sora covered her face with the sheets and mumbled an "Imph knooouf" from under them. Kitty put her pajamas as well and took the bed next to Sora's.   
  
Since they used to sleep in the same room, there was an extra bed in there. In her room there was only one but they had a sleeping bag so Yamato took it.  
  
  
"Tai... What exactly took you so long to bring me my gel? I could have died, you know" Yamato asked irritated from the sleeping bag to the comphty bed Tai had conquered. He didn't answer. "Tai, I'm talking to you!" Yamato insisted. Then Taichi started mumbling "yeeah, you want some-- mmmmoree,--- Ne babe...?" And then snoring.   
  
Yama rolled his eyes. Another night of Taichi's moans. He sighed and tried to make himself comfortable. Impossible. 'Stupid potatoes bag... That's why I hate like camps...'  
  
He got out in a fluid motion and stood up. He opened the door and the gallery was lightless. He leaned on the wall and lazily but carefully scratched his head.  
  
Then, like magic, a devilish idea came to his mind. Why not taking a visit to the girls? He smiled at his brilliant brain and walked slowly, avoiding the crunches on the wooded floor. He reached 'the' door and ever so slowly opened it, trying not to make it sound.  
  
His eyes, already used to dark, could see the sleeping figure of her step-sexy-hot-beautiful-sister. He walked to her bed, and sat down besides her.  
  
Then, light.   
  
Kitty looked annoyed at him as her hand had switched the little night-stand lamp. The light made Sora wake up, and she looked terrorized as Yamato sat on her bed. She was about to let a yell escape her lips, but he pressed his hand and conduced his index finger to his lips. "I couldn't get to sleep, Taichi's having sex with the pillow again. So I dropped by" Kitty looked at him desperately "Sex... With my pillow?" The boy nodded.  
  
"Just great..." Kitty said and then rolled on her back. Yamato shrugged and leaned down besides Sora, which eyes were now on the verge of leaving her orbs.   
  
Kitty's face then lightened. "But anyway, Sora! Aren't you happy now, that your loved is here?" The violet haired girl asked deviously. 'I hope this works...'  
  
Yamato then looked at Sora and smiled sweetly. "You love me? I knew it! Taichi can't beat my charm" he said as his face lightened. Sora shook her head violently, not understanding where Kitty wanted to take this to.   
  
"Yeah, she wanna do dirty stuff with you". Sora glared amused at her cousin, then back to Yamato. But he wasn't besides her anymore, but on top of her. She shrieked and tried to push him away.  
  
"Don't fight Sora, love is something we have no control over" Kitty said. Yamato was about to explode. The smell, her cinnamon charm, her sweetness and shyness were driving him insane.  
  
"Too bad thought, that your chest isn't good enough" she added. Yamato looked puzzled for a second at her, and then placed an innocent hand on Sora's breast "what's wrong with them?" He asked carefree.   
  
Kitty was doing her best to contain the laughter and the tears that made their way to her eyes. This was so much fun!  
  
Sora looked at his hand, and where it was placed. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Strange ideas started pouring in her head, as her hands and senses tightened, her eyes narrowed and every thought of the kind and nice girl she once was disappeared.  
  
"Yamato, you better watch it" Kitty said. He then, without stop looking at his red goddess lovingly, asked carelessy "why?"   
  
Kitty then stopped laughing and smiled evilly.   
  
"The tertiary effects."  
  
  
+++++++++  
  
Voilá!  
  
Sorry about making them so stupid but it was so much fun to... They just... Fit perfectly! _nUMb  
  
---  
  
Plz, read The Old House... It's taking a strange twist... I'm sure enough you like horror in romance fics, don't you? AAAND (rolls of eyes) People: I'm finally proud to tell ya all that my page is open for you to read the fics in there, and send yours as well. It'll be very apreciated, but whatever you send, it must be original (enter page for more details). Why so? It is dedicated to that. That's it. (btw, thank ya Silversoul for your interest and help). If you also draw fanart then send it, as well. URL: http://iok.shim.net   
Thank ya' all, please review and good night! 


	5. Ch 4: Tertiary effects

Ds: I don't own Digimon, just the way my fingers move around this board and my eyes get screwed with the monitor. Neither, even if I have never wished something that much, L7 song 'Moonshine', that can be found in the album 'The Beauty Process'.  
  
  
+++++++++  
  
  
Her eyes sparkled evilly and narrowed. Her eyebrows from arched to furrow and her mouth from trembling to an evil lopsided smirk. She pushed a lock of hair away from her vision and looked from the corner of her eye to Kitty, who was telling Yamato to watch out. And her smirking turned into laughter.  
  
He looked at her puzzled from his privileged position on top of her. She stopped, and showed him her perfect white teeth in an ever so evil smile.  
  
Suddenly pushing him off and knocking him to the floor, she got out of the bed, and jump off it just to land on his stomach. He curled as she walked off it and opened her closet.  
  
After flying t-shirts, blouses, pants, jackets, panties, tank-tops and turtle necks that landed all over the place, she finally found a decent looking black and plain shirt which she fusion with a grey shirt over it. She effortlessly put her Adidas and screwed her face as she looked at all the 'girl next door, sweet and caring which will make you cookies' clothes she had. She grabbed all she could get and walked out of the room, only to return seconds after to grab the remaining shirts, and walked out again. Then the sound of the toilet getting stocked up, Sora's colorful words and her kicks to the 'useless crap'.  
  
Walking into the room again she was received by the amazed eyes of them both. Kitty had never seen the tertiary effects before, only heard of them, and she was completely taken off guard at Sora's reaction.  
  
Sora sent them a cornery glare as she pulled out some money she had been saving, and chalantly put a hand in her underwear, where she deposed the money, her pijama's pants not having any pockets. She smiled at the looks and clenching faces she received. She loved them.  
  
She then grabbed her keys from the desk, walked out the room, followed by a sound like she was practically falling off the stairs, and then the door shut strongly enough to make the whole house shiver.  
  
Yamato was lost. He sincerely wished he had never stepped out of his room, where he was safe under Taichi's wet dreams. He was a rock star; he couldn't take abuse or swearing, just like his brother, if it came from girls that were important for him. Sure, he had the Yoruko charm, but if girls started to act violently, he hadn't any resources to stop them. He would just let them play with him or hit him. If they were his fans, he would just send them to hell, but it was his sexy and beautiful step-sister that knocked him...  
  
  
I took a walk in the park   
It was scary and dark   
  
  
Sora walked trough the empty streets of Odaiba. Her steps seemed to fill the night, as she was the only one there. Where was everybody, in such a beautiful night? Sighing, she relaxed her back on a wall that held an old graffiti, and she meditated where people like Odaiba's went to spend the night.   
  
She needed action, most of all. It was important to her to get some, or she'd just cut her veins. She wanted violence, scared people and black eyes. She smiled evilly and her eyes narrowed at the thought. This was the new her, the one she had always wanted to be. Evil, goth, rebellious, with a cutting stare and reproveable personality.  
  
She had always hided under her cover of nice, bookworm and goody-two-shoes girl, that avoided other people's stares, that was intimidated by everyone and everybody, that felt her cheeks burn every time she talked in front of the class or to a boy, that wear the same outfit everyday. That was she, the stereotype of nerd and shameful girl, with a complete lack of personality and over obsessive with things that her companions didn't worry about.   
  
She pitched her nose up in disgustment and made a face. Why had she always been like that? Didn't she realize that what she truly wanted was to be mean? To feel indifferent towards the world? To be alone, or with people of her actual kind? To girls to get out of her way?  
  
No, she hadn't, but now she was what she had always wanted to be. Not a cheerleader, not a sexy gal but a goth, punk girl, that would dress always in black, that would listen to her Discman when noisy girls talked to her.   
  
She smiled and, once with the mind clear enough removed herself from the wall. She started walking down the street again, this time with a smirk on her face and her hands in the interior of her elastic pants, looking for support. She still couldn't tell where people went when nights like this showed up, but she was decided to find out, no matter it was a hole in the park or a party held in a luxury hotel. She had to be there.  
  
Sora was so concentrated and happy, yet annoyed and her thoughts held her in such a bubble that she didn't notice what was going on behind her. Windows from the apartment buildings started to slide open, doors to the balconies, and young figures fixed their eyes in her attractive body. Then as if a high commander had ordered so, they all went inside again, and the elevators started working making a soft noise in the darkness.  
  
  
I looked up at the moon  
And I wasn't afraid   
I wasn't afraid   
  
  
Kitty rubbed her temples in a desperate act to stop her headache. And she once thought this would be fun... She should have known what Sora had always wanted to be, after all, she did read her diary once, and notes of blood and 'the damned world, I should clean it from all the people' clearly showed that she wasn't what she looked like.  
  
Yamato that had been studying the door in case Sora would come back finally gave up and walked upstairs again, to Kitty. She was obviously getting through a desperation attack as she pulled her hair hard and screamed through gritted teeth. He scratched his head, not really knowing what to do. He slowly walked up to her and patted her shoulder. She turned abruptly, looking like mad, her features white and her eyes almost out of their orbs.  
  
"What?! You wanna know what happened to her, don't you!?" Yamato jumped backwards as she screamed, her words cutting the silence the house kept, and probably reminding Taichi of his dream, as he started moaning again.   
  
"Well, I'll tell you! I make potions, and she asked me for a Cupid one, which make people of the opposite sex that had yet not turned twenty-one hormones tell them to chase the girl as soon as possible! That's what it is! Every feeling you ever had or still have towards her are not real, is only the effect of the potion. She felt so badly because of the secondary effect, and the tertiary one is a complete change of the girl in question personality, the one she had always wanted to be, what her subconscious had always told her to. That's not only for the subject's happiness, but also for protection of her being, in case she had always wanted to be a virgin, she'll protect herself form being touched at any cost; in case she wanted to be a slut, then she'll just fuck them all, and so on. Now, I know Sora wanted to be rebellious and wear dark clothes, in sign of superiority and indifference, but I don't know if that's what she still wants. Now do you understand what I mean?!"   
  
Kitty finished her speech and took a deep breath, and then lay backwards on the bed. Yamato was amused, his eyes big as plates and his jaw drop open. He couldn't believe it, he was sure the thoughts of 'fuck her fuck her fuck her' were definitely not his, but the feeling of being in need to help her, to make her stand by his side were actually original.   
  
"Wait a minute, you make potions??" Kitty sweat dropped.   
  
"Never mind. Now let's go find Sora before her new herself does something she'll regret the rest of her life, or someone does something to her".  
  
Yamato had still millions of questions, like if she could make a potion for her fans to go away, but decided that finding Sora was more urgent. Kitty took her jacket, Yamato put his sneakers on and they both exited the house, into the streets mainly lighted by the full moon's reflection.   
  
  
We're connected by the moon   
Looking at the moon   
In the Moonshine...  
  
  
+++++++++  
  
  
Sorry, short. But so is the song so I had no options! Next will be lots longer.  
So, what will Sora do? Will she regret it? Who were those strange shadows and what have they in mind for little Sora? Will Yamato and Kitty be ever able to help her? Find out in the next and exiting chapter of 'In need', were action, romance, adventure and troubles start happening, at last! (Ok I should stop talking like that) Oh and please remember to review before you leave please, that's what keep me writing for you guys!  
  
nUMb  
  
Ps: remember to send your art or fiction to my page, fanart section will be as soon as I get fixed my scanner... (http://iok.shim.net)  
  
++ 


	6. Numb's note to dear readers

Let's cry together:  
  
I don't like this fic anymore. Tell me childish, but I find it, after a serious reading, very plot less and without a sense or serious writing at all. It seems, and I did, that it was written without thinking... Improvising. I do that in most of my stories, but I do have a kind of twisted idea of what do with them. And I have an ending for this one... Is just that... It's awful.   
At first, I did have a nice, well done plot. And I have to admit that the first and the second chapters are my favorite. But then, with the brother stuff that popped in my head... I really, really don't like it. More like hate it.   
The potion plot was used, as I found out not too long ago, tons of times already. The idea of personality change has suffered of sexual harassment over and over again and my ending is not that original either. And that's my telling... Originality. Really, I can't bare the fact of use an abused plot with little, small and almost invisible changes. As an example we have... Oh yeah: Digidestined not seeing each other for so long and now that they come back it's all like 'oh! Look how much she/he changed! Now that I see she/he again I remember how much I love her'. Tell me that wasn't used over one thousand times and I'll kick you (Authors which did this... Don't take me wrong, we all love that kind of stuff).   
Now that I'll be free of 'In Need' I'll be able to develop my other fics and even add a funny/lusty one (If you're wondering, yes. I do have a pervert mind. Not like I'll go and write a lemon since I don't like very explicit description of sex... It goes from being something pleasant to something disgusting. But lime I may add to it) in a medievil enviroment since... Everyone has to make a medievil one.  
Anyway, I hope you get my point for not continuing this... Besides...Is anyone still reading this fic?   
I'm gonna miss my first story, but it's all for the better, isn't it?  
  
nUMb  
  
Ps: Well, since this is not going to be updated, don't you think you could go and take a look at my others fic? They're not that bad you know... 


End file.
